19 Września 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie (powt.) 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Śniadanie na farmie 8.05 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Pogoda 8.45 Współcześni wojownicy: Pustynna Burza. Zwycięstwo 9.05 Ziarno - pr. red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.30 5-10-15 - pr. dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.55 Kto ty jesteś (3) - Jaki znak Twój. Hymn 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacza paczka / Niepewne czasy (1) teletekstem 11.40 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Jesienne menu 12.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.55 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.25 Stop-klatka 13.50 Studio sport: Koszykówka - Liga Polska 15.25 Goniec kulturalny 15.45 Twoja lista przebojów 16.25 Pan Złota Rączka (26) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.10 Przygody Sindbada (3/22) - serial prod.USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Pod ostrzałem - dramat polit. USA 22.15 MdM po godzinach 23.05 Sportowa sobota, w tym mecz siatkówki Polska - Francja 0.05 Milczenie owiec - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 2.05 Po tamtej stronie (1, 2/22) - serial USA 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty z Równicy (z Katowic) 8.00 Tacy sami 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Jaś Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy 10.00 Kąśna na żądanie - reportaż 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Opowieści Serengeti (3): Opowieść geparda - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna - Barbera - blok filmów animowanych 12.35 Cudowne lata (45): Córeczka tatusia - serial prod. USA 13.05 Przepis na sukces Aleksandra Gudzowatego 13.40 Jake i Ben (12) - serial kanad. 14.25 Animals 14.55 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.55 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat póżniej - serial prod. polskiej (z teletekstem) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 Jaś Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.35 Yach Film Festiwal 20.00 Rewa, czyli "Jakby cię pytali..." - (2) 20.40 Cygańska noc na bis 21.20 Katastrofy na żywo (3): Na śmierć i życie - film dok prod. USA 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Dzieci prerii (1/2) - film fab. prod. USA (1994) 0.10 Fenomen Queen 1.10 Sport telegram 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci prod. hiszpańskiej 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Zielone światło - magazyn ekologiczny 09.00 Rozmowy o ewangelii 09.10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - serial przyrodniczy 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Program familijny: Pszczelarskie żniwa 12.45 Podróże sentymentalne 13.15 Siódemka zaprasza 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Program familijny: Pszczelarskie żniwa 14.40 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Początek drogi 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Program familijny: Pszczelarskie żniwa 17.20 Spotkanie z filmem 17.35 Studio sport 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Kowalski i Schmidt 19.00 Program familijny: Pszczelarskie żniwa 19.15 Powrót Sydonii 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Na afiszu 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na bis 6.30 Disco Relax 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kapitan N - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy 8.55 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.25 Klip klaps 9.55 Lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.05 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie - film prod. francuskiej 12.25 San Francisco - film prod. USA 14.30 Extralarge - włoski ser. sensacyjny 15.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 Pacific Blue - amerykański serial sensacyjny 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - amerykański serial fantasy 19.05 Disco Polo Live (136) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol - amerykański serial detektywistyczny 22.00 Snajper - film fab. prod. francuskiej 23.30 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.35 Ostatni do wzięcia - amerykański serial komediowy 0.05 Playboy: Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka, Marzenia na jawie 1.05 Amor - film prod. USA 2.35 Muzyka na bis 3.35 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 O czym szumią wierzby 12 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Latarnia Solusia 15 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 DeDe Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo, dla dzieci 9.50 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 10.20 Gillette - program sportowy 10.50 Brzydki Amerykanin - film obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Salon gier komputerowych - progr. dla dzieci i młodzieży 13.15 Big Star Party - superlista 14.15 Gwiezdne wrota 3 - serial SF, USA 15.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów 3 - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Studio tramwaj 17.00 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Kontrakt małżeński - komedia, USA 21.15 To było grane! - program rozrywkowy 22.30 TVN Pogoda 22.35 Bezkresne Morze Sargassowe - film kostiumowy, Australia 0.30 Dama do towarzystwa - film obyczajowy, USA 2.10 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Zaginione miasto 2 - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 8.30 Opiekunki 5 - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 9.00 Zagraj - Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Loving 50 - serial USA 10.00 Antonella 194 - serial 11.00 City 177 - serial USA 11.30 Płonąca pochodnia 10 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Melanżeria - progr. muz. 13.00 Nie ma jak w domu 5 - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.30 Przynęta 8 - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy 14.30 Moje życie pod psem 1 - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.00 Słoneczny maraton 3 15.30 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy 1 - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 16.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu 16.45 Czarne kapelusze 1 - serial kryminalny USA 17.45 Nasze wiadomości 18.00 Królewski interes - film dokumentalny 19.05 Equalizer 1 - serial kryminalny USA 20.00 Chłopcy z Brazylii - film sensacyjny USA 22.10 Nasze wiadomości 22.30 Powrót do Titanica - Wywiady z Jamesem Cameronem i Leonardem Di Caprio 2.00 Techno party - program muzyczny TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, program dnia 7.05 Festyn w Becejłach 7.20 Kabaretowy Osjaków 2 - reportaż Artura Głowackiego 7.35 Hity satelity: propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 7.55 Dzień dobry, na dzień dobry 1 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 2 - Liga Przebojów 9.30 Ala i As - Jedziemy na wieś - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 Brawo! Bis! 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 13.30 Od przedszkola do Opola - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 14.45 Powrót Arabeli 20/26 - Marzenka pod szubienicą - serial dla młodych widzów 15.15 Od rozbioru do wolności - teleturniej historyczny 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się ... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity: Finał wyścigów motocyklowych Polonia Cup 18.15 Złotopolscy 6 - Kolacja - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Podróż do śmierci - film sensacyjny prod. polsko-niemieckiej 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Wszystko jest poezją - W poezji ukryte 23.35 Koncert jubileuszowy z okazji 5-lecia TV Polonia 2 0.45 Program dnia, powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Bajki zza okna - Sroka piratka - film animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.20 Sport 1.22 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.25 Złotopolscy 5/6 - Kolacja - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 2.15 Sportowa sobota (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 2.50 Polonica: Podróż do śmierci - film sensacyjny prod, polsko-niemieckiej (powt.) 5.20 Sport z satelity - Finał wyścigów motocyklowych Polonia Cup (powt.) 6.40 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 6.40 Forever - serial obyczajowy 7.30 Teleshopping 8.35 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 9.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 9.40 Siódemka dzieciakom - serial animowany 11.25 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają - seriale animowane 12.55 Serce robota - film fantastyczny USA 14.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 15.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.30 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 16.20 Czynnik PSI - serial SF 17.10 Sliders - serial SF 18.00 M.A.N.T.I.S - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 Equalizer - serial kryminalny 20.00 Chłopcy z Brazylii - film sensacyjny USA 22.10 Klub potworów - horror USA 23.50 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 0.15 Finney - serial sensacyjny 1.50 Equalizer - serial kryminalny 2.35 Chłopcy z Brazylii - film sensacyjny USA 4.35 Klub potworów - horror USA 6.05 Muzyczny kruszon - nocne granie na ekranie Canal + 07.00 Łapu-capu 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Pieczone gołąbki - komedia, Polska 1966, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Mularczyk, Wacław Kowalski (90 min) 10.10 (K) Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael Fox (113 min) 12.00 (K) Kuchnia filmowa: Ostatni sprawiedliwy 12.25 Nie Przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Szymon Mówi Show 13.30 Reportaż z cyklu 24 GODZINY 14.30 (K) RAJ NA ZIEMI: Madagaskar - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska - mecz (Wisła Kraków - Legia Daewoo Warszawa) 17.30 (K) Mundial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.00 (K) Naga broń 33 1/3: Ostateczna zniewaga (Naked Gun 33 1/3) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (79 min) 19.30 Aktualności filmowe UDERZAJĄCO MOCNY WEEKEND: 20.00 (K) Ostatni sprawiedliwy (Last Man Standing) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Bruce Willis, Bruce Dern, Christopher Walken (97 min) 21.40 (K) Liga+ - magazyn sportowy 22.30 (K) Boks zawodowy (m.in. Dariusz Michalczewski, Przemysław Saleta) 00.45 (K) Prowokator (Provocateur) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1996, reż. Jim Donovan, wyk. Jane March, Stephen Mendel (100 min) 02.30 (K) Noc boksu zawodowego (m.in. Evander Holyfield, Vaughn Bean) (K) - program zakodowany Travel Channel 13.00 Go2: San Francisco 13.30 Secrets of India: The Ganges 14.00 Holiday Maker: Corfu & Antigua 14.30 The Food Lover's Guide to Australia: Buddhist New Year & Adelaide's Markets 15.00 The Flavours of France: Roanne (Loure) 15.30 Go Portugal: The Algavre 16.00 An Aerial Tour of Britain: The Pennine Way 17.00 Sports Safaris: Costa Rica 17.30 Ridge Rivers: Across Southern England (2) 18.00 On The Horizon: Thailand 18.30 On Tour: Lanzarote/Fuerteventura 19.00 The Food Lover's Guide to Australia: Buddhist New Year & Adelaide's Markets 19.30 Go Portugal: The Algavre 20.00 Travel Live - Stop the Week 21.00 Going Places: Miami & the Florida Keys 22.00 From the Orinoco to the Andes: Dragon Fisher & Volcanoes 23.00 Go2: San Francisco 23.30 Holiday Maker: Majorca & Zimbabwe 00.00 Ridge Rivers: Across Southern England (2) 00.30 On The Horizon: Thailand Atomic TV 06.00 RadioActive 09.00 Pop Planeta 11.00 RadioActive 12.00 Co jest? Extra 13.00 RadioActive 16.00 Rentgen: Pati Yang 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca 18.00 10 klubowych 19.00 Co jest? Extra 20.00 Hitofon 21.00 RadioActive 23.00 MC 2 01.00 Virus 02.00 RadioActive Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Dink, mały dinozaur 06.30 Richie Rich 07.00 Miś Yogi 07.30 Figle Flintstonów 08.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 08.30 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Dwa głupie psy 10.30 Rodzina Addamsów 11.00 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? 11.30 Kocia ferajna 12.00 Dastardly i Muttley 12.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.00 Kocia ferajna 15.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.00 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16.30 Laboratorium Dextera 17.00 Krówka i kurczak 17.30 Dwa głupie psy 18.00 Co za kreskówka! 18.15 Struś Pędziwiatr 18.30 Flintstonowie 19.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 19.30 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Wielka nagroda (National Velvet) - film przygodowy, USA 1944, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Mickey Rooney, Angela Lansbury, Donald Crisp (119 min) 22.00 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu (Westworld) - film SF, USA 1973, reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Yul Brynner, James Brolin, Victoria Shaw, Richard Benjamin (85 min) 23.25 Wielka nagroda (National Velvet) - film przygodowy, USA 1944 (powt.) ZDF 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 - 12.00 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.05 Pomidorowe wampiry - serial animowany 06.25 Gdzie podział się Walter? - serial animowany 06.50 Wizyta u doktora Frankensteina - serial 07.00 Wickie - serial animowany 07.25 Bananas in Pyjamas 07.35 Wakacje w na wyspie wron - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Siebenstein - serial (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1- 2 albo 3 - zagadki dla dzieci 09.00 Gorączka filmowa - muzyka i rozrywka 09.45 Frida - serial 10.25 Rentier Romuald - serial animowany 10.40 Amanda i Betsy - serial 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Lwi ząb - serial (powt.) 11.58 Kącik urodzinowy 12.00 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Czarny-czerwony-kolorowy - magazyn 12.55 Przegląd prasy 13.05 TOP 7 - najważniejsze wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 13.35 Madita - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talkshow 16.00 Conrad i spółka: Gdy umierają dzieci... - osieroceni rodzice 16.50 Chwileczkę - nowości w ZDF 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - loteria charytatywna 17.55 Leśniczówka Folkenau - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Letni festiwal ZDF - program muzyczny 20.15 Weseli muzykanci - koncerty kapel ludowych w Whistler w Kanadzie 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Studio sport - aktualności 23.35 Polowanie na zająca (La course du lievre a travers les champs) - film kryminalny, Francja 1972, reż. Rene Clement, wyk. Robert Ryan, Aldo Ray, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Lea Massari (122 min) 01.35 Wiadomości 01.40 Forty Guns (Vierzig Gewehre) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, Dean Jagger, John Ericson (77 min) 03.00 Ośmiornica - serial 04.40 Straßenfeger 05.00 Chart Attack (powt.) TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.15 Przed premierą - reportaż 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.50 Studio Trójki 15.00 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu SAT 1 03.55 Walet, dama, Hörig (powt.) 04.20 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.10 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 06.00 Ran (powt.) 06.50 BLITZ (powt.) 07.15 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.40 - 10.00 Seriale animowane: 07.40 Gang pingwinów - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 08.05 Conan - łowca przygód - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.35 James Bond Jr. - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.05 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.35 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.00 The Big Valley - serial przygodowy, USA 1966 11.00 Departament S - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1970/71 12.00 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.00 Hard Contract (Der Killer und die Dirne) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. S. Lee Pogostin, wyk. Lilli Palmer, James Coburn, Lee Remick, Patrick Magee (101 min) 15.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA 1966/69 16.00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1997 17.00 BZZZ - show 17.45 Wiadomo¶ci 17.55 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.00 Studio sport: Piłka nożna - I liga niemiecka 20.15 The Rolling Stones Live: Bridges To Babylon Tour '98 - koncert w Bremie 22.15 (na żywo) Studio sport: Boks zawodowy - M¦ WBO (Dariusz Michalczewski - Mark Prince) 00.15 Heidi Heida 2 - film erotyczny, Niemcy 1992, reż. Gunter Otto, wyk. Lara Sanchez, Patrik Neumann, Rüdiger Kilthau, Vivian O'Hara (81 min) 01.45 Millennium - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.35 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 03.35 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 04.25 Każdy z każdym (powt.) 04.50 Studio sport (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Bumpety Boo (powt.) 06.25 The Littl' Bits - serial animowany 06.50 La Maison De Ouimzie - teatrzyk kukiełkowy 07.15 Li-La-Launebär: Księżyc 07.45 Więcej czasu dzieciom! - magazyn 07.55 Infomercial 08.10 MUUH (powt.) 08.30 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.50 Infomercial 09.05 Foolin' Around - komedia, USA 1979 (powt.) 10.50 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke 13.25 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl: Konkurencja - komedia w trzech aktach 15.25 Disney Special: Mówiące psy Disneya - filmy animowane (powt.) 16.15 Kacze opowieści - serial animowany (powt.) 16.35 Nightmare Ned - serial animowany 17.25 Super, Metty! - magazyn 17.55 Disney News 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Chip i Dale - serial animowany 19.00 Kacze opowieści - serial animowany 19.25 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.45 Dinozaury - serial animowany 20.15 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Franc. 1990, reż. Ian Toyton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean Pierre Cassel, James Faulkner (86 min) 21.45 Following Her Heart (Nashville - Wendepunkt des Lebens) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Lee Grant, wyk. George Segal, Ann-Margret, Brenda Vaccaro, Alexandra Powers (85 min) 23.10 Ciotka Trude z Buxterhude (Tante Trude aus Buxterhude) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (85 min) 00.40 Infomercial 01.10 Program nocny: kraina ze snów Travel Channel 13.00 Odwiedźmy...: San Francisco 13.30 Tajemnice Indii: Ganges 14.00 Planujemy wakacje: Korfu i Antigua 14.30 Przewodnik dla smakoszy po Australii: Buddyjski Nowy Rok i bazary Adelajdy 15.00 Zapachy Francji: Roanne 15.30 Jedźmy do Portugalii: Algarve 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Pennine Way 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Kostaryka 17.30 Jeźdźcy bezdroży: Przez Południową Anglię (2) 18.00 Na horyzoncie: Tajlandia 18.30 W drodze: Lanzarotte/Fuerteventura 19.00 Przewodnik dla smakoszy po Australii: Buddyjski Nowy Rok i bazary Adelajdy 19.30 Jedźmy do Portugalii: Algarve 20.00 Podróż na żywo, ciąg dalszy 21.00 Warte zobaczenia: Miami i Florida Keys 22.00 Od Orinoko do Andów: Łowcy smokoów i wulkany 23.00 Odwiedźmy...: San Francisco 23.30 Planujemy wakacje: Majorka i Zimbabwe 00.00 Jeźdźcy bezdroży: Przez Południową Anglię (2) 00.30 Na horyzoncie: Tajlandia 01.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 14.00 Flight from the Volcano 14.30 Amazon Bronze 15.00 Kiwi: A Natural History 16.00 Earthquake 16.30 The Father of Camels 17.00 Above New Zealand 18.00 Marsabit: The Heart of the Desert 19.00 Lifestyles of the Wet and Muddy 20.00 Beeman 20.30 Give Sharks a Chance 21.00 Elephant 22.00 Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes 23.00 Born of Fire 00.00 Serengeti Diary 01.00 Lions of the African Night TMT 08.05 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 11.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji 12.30 Telewizja Młodego Turysty: Kolejowe przygody - serial przygodowy, USA 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 14.00 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 15.30 Telewizja Młodego Turysty: Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 17.00 Telewizja Młodego Turysty: Poza rok 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 18.00 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 19.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 20.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Żniwo nienawiści - film sensacyjny, Australia 1978, reż. Michael Thornhill, wyk. Michael Aitkes, Denis Grosvenor (90 min) 21.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 22.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Westgate - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Edgard Bold (82 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty ATV 06.05 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Zakupy w ATV 08.00 Wrestling 09.00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 10.30 Tajemnica 'Enigmy' (1/8) - serial wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Garlicki, Janusz Zakrzeński 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Magazyn filmowy ATV Relaks 15.00 Zakupy w ATV 15.30 Pago Pago - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Auto moto puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 20.30 Łzy miłości (Una lacrima sul viso) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1964, reż. Ettore M. Fizzarotti, wyk. Bobby Solo, Laura Efrikian, Lucy D'Albert, Nino Taranto (90 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 23.00 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (90 min) 00.30 Wrestling 01.30 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.55 Jubilat sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Zaginione miasto - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 08.30 Opiekunki - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 09.00 Zagraj - Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.30 Loving - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 11.00 City - serial, USA 11.30 Płonąca pochodnia - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.30 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy Anny Kwiatkowskiej 14.30 Moje życie pod psem - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.00 Nie na żarty - magazyn rozrywkowy 15.15 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn o Zielonej Górze 15.30 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 16.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 16.45 Czarne kapelusze - serial kryminalny, USA 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Królewscy kochankowie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 20.00 Chłopcy z Brazylii - film sensacyjny, USA 22.10 Informacje TV-51 22.30 - 02.00 POWRÓT DO TITANICA - Wywiady z Jamesem Cameronem i Leonardem Di Caprio - Reportaż Jak powstał film TITANIC - TITANIC a sprawa polska - Pamiętna noc - film fabularny, W. Bryt. 1958 - Orkiestra z TITANICA 02.00 Techno party - program muzyczny DSF 04.00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (21,22) (powt.) 06.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 07.00 Z archiwum sportu: Historia Nürburgringu (powt.) 08.00 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - mecz Ausburger Panther - Starbulls Rosenheim 11.15 Trans World Sport (powt.) 12.15 Power Time: Funsport 13.15 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13.45 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 7 kolejka (powt.) 14.30 (na żywo) Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 16.00 Planet Speed - magazyn 16.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ADAC w Oschersleben 17.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - mecz TTF Lieber Ochsenhausen - Borussia Düsseldorf 18.00 Żużel: Mistrzostwa Niemiec 19.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 20.00 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 20.30 Offensiv - reportaże 21.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 22.30 Action: Świat wrestlingu 23.30 Wrestling: WCW 00.30 Kulturystyka: Najsilniejsi mężczyźni Niemiec '98 (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Żużel: Mistrzostwa Niemiec (powt.) ARD 06.00 - 11.00 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Flitz - serial animowany 06.30 Maus-Club 07.00 Piotruś Pan - serial animowany 07.30 Wuff! - serial przygodowy 08.00 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 08.30 Pinokio - serial animowany 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Nasz zwariowany warsztat - serial 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Świat przygód - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Żłobek dla słoniątek - film dokumentalny 11.00 Fascynacja obrazem i dźwiękiem - relacja na żywo z Photokina '98 11.30 O'zapft is! - Oktoberfest 1998 - ceremonia otwarcia 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.30 Quax, pilot z katastrofy (Quax, der Bruchpilot) - komedia, Niemcy 1941, reż. Kurt Hoffmann, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Lothar Firmans, Karin Himboldt, Harry Liedtke (87 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - filmy przygodowe i seriale animowane 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: Budować i mieszkać 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn 18.45 Brigitte TV - magzyn 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Znacie się na rozrywce? - relacja koncertu z Böblingen 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.22 Słowo na niedzielę 22.27 Komisarz Beck - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 1997 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Herzblatt-Kult-Nacht - program rozrywkowy RTL 2 05.30 Emergency - serial obyczajowy, USA 1972/77 (powt.) 06.20 - 07.00 Seriale animowane 07.00 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 07.30 BRAVO TV (powt.) 09.40 Split Infinity (Reise in eine andere Zeit) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Stan Ferguson, wyk. Melora Slover, Trevor Black, Barta Heiner, Sean Neves (86 min) 11.20 - 13.40 Seriale animowane 13.40 Przylądek Canaveral - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 14.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 15.40 Sułtani westernu (City Slickers) - komedia, USA 1991 (powt.) 17.50 Otto - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1994 18.20 Tohuwabohu - serial komediowy, Austria 1994 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Il Ragazzo Del Kimono D'Oro 4 (Karate Warrior 4) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Christopher Alan, Dorian D. Field, Richard Goon, Katy Johnson (83 min) 22.05 Napad (Killing Zoe) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Roger Avary, wyk. Eric Stolz, Julie Delpy, Jean-Hugues Anglade, Tai Thai (91 min) 23.55 Liceum Zombie (Zombie High) - film fantastyczny, USA 1988, reż. Ron Link, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Richard Cox, Kay Kuter, James Wilder (90 min) 01.40 Napad (Killing Zoe) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 (powt.) 03.20 La Main a couper (Vier Tage in der Hölle) - film kryminalny, Franc./Włochy 1974, reż. Etienne Perier, wyk. Lea Massari, Michel Bouquet, Bernard Blier, Lise Danver (89 min) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Przed siebie - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - program Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.35 Tulipan (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Jan Monczka 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.35 Skarby archeologii - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.10 Osobliwości - magazyn satyryczny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 19.05 Telerebus - teleturniej TV Białystok 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Detektyw Bogi (19/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Czarodziejski ołówek (82/104) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu (35/39) - serial animowany 07.55 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (37/78) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 09.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka (17/123) - serial przygodowy 10.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Czas ogrodów (22/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Motocyklem dookoła świata (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Kung Fu (3/23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Program lokalny 13.30 EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 Krajobrazy: Bieszczady - góry dla młodzieży, Babia Góra, Swoje kamienie - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.35 Program lokalny 15.30 Świat przyrody (3/26) - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Tak panie Ministrze (17/21): Szkielet w kredensie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Program lokalny 19.30 Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) 0.05 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 05.45 Amazing Stories - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985 06.10 - 13.15 Seriale animowane: 06.10 Taz-Mania 06.30 Bananaman 06.35 Wacky Races 07.00 Dolina dinozaurów 07.25 Kapitan Planeta 07.50 Nieśmiertelny 08.20 Mega Man 08.45 Akademia policyjna 09.10 Slimer i przyjaciele 09.40 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 10.05 Batman i Robin 10.30 Freakazoid! 11.00 Maska 11.25 Między nami jaskiniowcami 11.55 Królik Bugs 12.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.45 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 14.10 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.40 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.05 Malibu Shores - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.05 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 17.00 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 18.05 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn gwiazd 20.15 Wyspa piratów (Cutthroat Island) - film przygodowy, USA/Franc. 1995, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Geena Davis, Matthew Modine, Frank Langella, Maury Chaykin (113 min) 22.40 Zabójcza perfekcja (Virtuosity) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russell Crowe, Stephen Spinella (87 min) 00.35 Elektroniczna ruletka (Brainscan) - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Edward Furlong, Frank Langella, T. Ryder Smith, Amy Hargreaves (89 min) 02.20 Comedy Facrory - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 03.20 Szatański plan Draculi (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) - horror, W. Bryt. 1973, reż. Alan Gibson, wyk. Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing, Michael Coles, William Franklyn (84 min) 05.00 Ad Soff Halayla (Wenn es Nacht wird) - film kryminalny, Izrael 1984, reż. Eitan Green, wyk. Assaf Dayan, Yoseph Millo, Orna Porat, Danny Roth (97 min) RTL 05.30 - 12.20 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Mali czarodzieje - serial animowany, USA 1987 06.25 Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - serial animowany, USA 1992 06.50 Patrol pandy Jin Jin - serial animowany, USA 1994/95 07.10 Hurricanes - serial animowany, USA 1992 07.35 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany, USA 1992 08.05 Carmen Sandiego - serial animowany, USA 1995/96 08.30 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany, USA 1995 09.00 Disney Club - Goes Classic 09.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.15 Disney's Aladdin - serial animowany, USA 09.45 Disney Club - Clever & Cool 09.50 Disney's Peper Ann - serial animowany, USA 1993 10.15 Disney Club & Fab 5 10.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.30 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany, USA 1996 11.00 Power Rangers Zeo - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.25 Casper - serial animowany, USA 1997/98 11.50 Muppets Tonight! - serial animowany, USA 1995/96 12.20 Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.10 Pełna chata - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 13.35 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 14.05 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 14.35 Pomoc domowa - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn 20.15 Fata Morgana - show 22.00 Wczasowicz - show 23.00 Sobotnia noc z RTL - komedia, satyra i muzyka 00.05 Mad TV - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 01.00 Ned i Stacey - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 01.25 Pełna chata - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 (powt.) 01.50 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.20 Top of the Pops (powt.) 03.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 03.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) MTV ATA VIDEOS WEEKEND 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 10.00 Pod kontrolą Mtv - show (Garbage) 11.00 DATA VIDEOS WEEKEND 16.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 21.30 Wybrani, Wybrane - show 22.00 An Audience with - wywiad z gwiazdą (All Saints) 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Beastieography 02.00 Muzyczny mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv 05.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 Dunbar i jego psy 07.30 Zawód weterynarz 08.00 Człowiek i przyroda 09.00 Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Australia - ludzie ognia i wody 10.00 Klondike i śnieg 11.00 Wielkie niedźwiedzie Północnej Ameryki Film o trzech gatunkach niedźwiedzi, które zamieskzują Amerykę Północną 12.00 Yindi, ostatni koala 12.30 Dzikość serca: Niedźwiedzie grizzli 13.00 Jacka Hanny przygody ze zwierzętami: Goryle z Ugandy (cz.1) 13.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W osiem godzin dookoła Afryki 14.00 Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Naczelne 14.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem 15.00 Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Markizy - góry wyrastające z morza 16.00 Zwierzęta zmiennocieplne: Gady 17.00 Zwierzęta zmiennocieplne: Oko węża 18.00 Zwierzęta zmiennocieplne: Aga australijska 19.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Pointery 19.30 Opowieści o koniach: Konie kaskaderzy 20.00 Weterynarz 21.00 Dzika Ameryka: Duch lasu deszczowego 22.00 Dzika Ameryka: Najdziksza Ameryka Południowa 23.00 Dzika Ameryka: Tajemnicze bagna 00.00 Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Nowa Zelandia - czapla jednego lotu 01.00 Zakończenie TNT 06.00 The Devil Makes Three - film sensacyjny, USA 1952, reż. Andrew Marton, wyk. Gene Kelly, Pier Angeli, Richard Egan, Claus Clausen (86 min) 07.45 The Girl and the General - film przygodowy, USA/Włochy 1967, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Rod Steiger, Virna Lisi, Umberto Orsini, Toni Gaggia (99 min) 09.30 Król i złodziej (The King's Thief) - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. David Niven, George Sanders, Roger Moore, Ann Blyth (79 min) 11.00 The Law and Jake Wade - western, USA 1958, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Robert Taylor, Richard Widmark, Patricia Owens, Robert Middleton (86 min) 12.45 Wesoła wdówka (The Merry Widow) - film muzyczny, USA 1952, reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Lana Turner, Fernando Lamas, Una Merkel, Richard Haydn (101 min) 14.30 Mogambo - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. John Ford, wyk. Clark Gable, Ava Gardner, Grace Kelly, Donald Sinden (115 min) 16.30 Indiańskie objawienie (Miracle in the Wilderness) - western, USA 1991, reż. Kevin J. Dobson, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Kim Cattrall, John Dennis Johnston, Dennis Oliver (90 min) 18.00 NIEZAPOMNIANE: Śpiewak jazzowy (The Jazz Singer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1927, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Al Jolson, Warner Oland, May McAvoy, Eugenie Besserer (88 min) 20.00 NIEZAPOMNIANE: Zmierzch Tytanów (Clash of the Titans) - baśń filmowa, W. Bryt. 1981, reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Harry Hamlin, Ursula Andress, Maggie Smith (113 min) 22.00 NIEZAPOMNIANE: Ben-Hur - dramat historyczny, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Haya Harareet (210 min) 01.30 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta (The Comedians) - melodramat, USA 1967, reż. Peter Glenville, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Alec Guinness, Peter Ustinov (150 min) 04.00 The Night Digger - thriller, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Alastair Reid, wyk. Patricia Neal, Pamela Brown, Jean Anderson, Nicholas Clay (100 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 Morskie skrzydła: Delfin 10.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (1) 11.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (ost) 12.00 Morskie skrzydła: Delfin 13.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (1) 14.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (ost) 15.00 (P) Superkonstrukcje: Podwodne miasto 16.00 (P) Zabójcza pogoda: Błyskawice 17.00 Morskie skrzydła: Delfin 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (ost.) 20.00 (P) Superkonstrukcje: Podwodne miasto Dzięki ekspertyzom japońskich inżynierów futurystyczna wizja miast pływających po powierzchni oceanu staje się coraz bliższa spełnienia 21.00 (P) Zabójcza pogoda: Błyskawice 22.00 (P) Godzina z wysoką adrenaliną: Przebudzenie myszołowa 23.00 (P) Stulecie wojen 00.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Goście z kosmosu 00.30 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Sekrety piramid 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rhine (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Winda - teleturniej 09.00 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Indaba - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program L. Bartowskiej 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Lista przebojów TV3 15.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Mistrzowie parkietu 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Muzyczne różności 19.00 Kawiarnia muzyczna - program W. Albińskiego 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Europe 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 French Focus 06.30 Horyzonty 07.00 Za morzem 08.00 Wiadomości 08.05 Wiadomości tv kanadyjskiej 08.30 Wiadomości 08.35 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Nie ma głupich 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Magellan - program edukacyjny 10.30 Branche - magazyn multimedialny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Udział nauki 11.30 Język francuski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Eurochallenge 12.33 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.05 Wielkie łakomczuchy - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Ogrody i rozrywka 14.00 Paris Chic-Choc 14.30 Przylądek przygód 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ogród zwierząt - magazyn miłośników zwierząt 15.45 Magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Wiadomości 16.15 Dziennik widowisk 16.30 Belgowie na szczycie świata 17.00 Urgences - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.30 Wiadomości TV 5 19.00 Sport Africa - afrykański magazyn sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Thalassa - magazyn morski 21.00 Nie należy marzyć 21.55 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 22.30 Letnia burza (4/8) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Telekino 00.25 Prognoza pogody 00.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 01.00 Wiadomości 01.30 - 06.00 Powtórzenia programów: 01.30 Bulion kulturalny 02.45 Viva 03.30 Wiadomości 03.35 Reflets 04.30 Radość czytania 05.00 Wielkie łakomczuchy 06.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama lubelska 08.35 Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 Dzieci świata: Puerto Rico - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Skarby archeologii - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wielkie przygody XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Kazimierski czas wesela 18.00 Droga - film dokumentalny 18.30 Lamus 19.00 Hobby 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.50 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Klapsik - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Przewodnik teatralny 13.00 Kino wokół nas 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Zdrowie 15.00 Hity 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.00 Czas na rock 17.25 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 17.40 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.55 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator 19.00 Mój świat 19.20 To i owo 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Kalejdoskop 21.45 Redakcja reportażu przedstawia 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) 00.20 Twórcy 00.50 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 06.45 Opowiadacze dowcipów 06.50 Studio sport 06.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Nasz świat - magazyn ekologiczny 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Czas ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Motocyklem dookoła świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.40 Afisz 13.10 Przysmak Babuni 13.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.40 Reportaż na bis 15.05 Kwadrans do przodu 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Ministrze (17/21) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Withmoore, wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hewthorne, Derek Fowlds 17.25 Poznań, moje miasto - Studio wyborcze 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.40 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Kawaler srebrnej róży (1/2) - widowisko 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Teddy (The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Susan Blakely, Kimber Shoop, Michael J. Shannon (92 min) Nasza TV Vigor 08.00 Zaginione miasto - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 08.30 Opiekunki - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 09.00 Zagraj - Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.30 Loving - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 11.00 City - serial, USA 11.30 Płonąca pochodnia - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.30 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy Anny Kwiatkowskiej 14.30 Moje życie pod psem - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.00 Słoneczny maraton - telezabawa 15.30 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 16.45 Czarne kapelusze - serial kryminalny, USA 17.45 GMI 18.00 Królewscy kochankowie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 20.00 Chłopcy z Brazylii (The Boys from Brazil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Laurence Olivier, James Mason, Lilli Palmer (120 min) 22.10 GMI 22.20 Sport - Express 22.30 - 02.00 POWRÓT DO TITANICA - Wywiady z Jamesem Cameronem i Leonardem Di Caprio - Reportaż Jak powstał film TITANIC - TITANIC a sprawa polska - Pamiętna noc - film fabularny, W. Bryt. 1958 - Orkiestra z TITANICA 02.00 Techno party - program muzyczny Polsat 2 7:00 Dance TV - Polska muzyka dance 7:30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7:45 Plastik TV 8:00 TV Shop - Zakupy na telefon 8:30 Skrzaty z wyspy Li - serial anim. 9:00 Michael Valiant - serial animowany 9:30 Droga do Avonlea - kanad. serial obyczajowy 10:30 Zdobywcy (3) - serial kostiumowy 11:30 żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12:30 Pani de Monsoreau (2) - serial kostium. 13:30 TV Shop 14:00 Link New Look - mag. mody 14:30 Radioaktywny Obszar Muzyczny - Lista przebojów 15:00 Soundtrack - Muzyka filmowa 15:30 Na topie 16:00 Droga do Avonlea - kanad. serial obyczyjowy 17:00 Informacje 17:10 Skrzaty z wyspy Li - serial anim. 17:35 Michael Valiant - serial animowany 18:00 Wrestling 19:00 Micaela - Włoska telenowela 19:50 Hrabia Max - Film obyczajowy produkcji włoskiej, 1957. Reżyseria Giorgio Bianchi 21:30 Idź na całość - Show z nagrodami 22:30 Różowa taksówka - Film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej z 1977 roku. Reż. Yves Boisset 0:30 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 1:30 Zakończenie HBO 7:50 Indianin w kredensie - film familijny USA z 1995 r. Reż. Frank Oz 9:25 Don Juan de Marco - komedia ro- mantyczna USA, 1995. Reż. Jeremy Leven 11:00 Piękne dziewczyny - film oby- czajowy USA z 1996 r. Reż. Ted Demme 12:50 Tajemniczy świat węży - angielski film przyrodniczy z 1997 roku 13:45 Władca ksiąg - film familijny produkcji USA z 1994 roku 15:00 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia USA z 1995 r. Reż. Howard Deutch 16:40 Potężne kaczory 3 - komedia USA z 1996 r. Reż. Rob Lieberman 18:25 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie - komedia USA z 1995 r. Reż. Kelly Makin 20:00 Głupole - komedia produkcji USA z 1996 roku, reż. John Landis 21:35 Igraszki z losem - komedia produkcji USA z 1996 roku. Reżyseria David Rus- sell 23:05 Desperado - film akcji USA z 1995 r. 0:50 Pod presją - thriller USA z 1996 r. 2:45 Mary Reilly - thriller USA '96 Wizja 1 7:00 Seriale dla dzieci 8:30 La Lapitch, mały szewczyk - film przygodowy 10:00 Tales of the South Seas - serial 11:00 Beck - serial krymin. 12:00 Sąsiedzi - serial 14:30 Portrety gwiazd: Tim Allen 15:30 Nie ma to jak siostra - serial komediowy 16:00 Jedną nogą w gro- bie - serial komed. 16:30 Motowizja - mag. motoryzacyjny 17:30 Magazyn żużlowy 18:00 WWF Superstars 19:00 999 - pr. dokument. 20:00 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - magazyn 20:30 Moda TV - magazyn 21:00 Blask - australijski film biograficzny z z 1996 roku 23:00 Trainspotting - angielski dramat z 1996 roku 0:45 Młode strzelby - western USA, 1988 2:30 Prawdziwy romans - thriller USA, 1993 Polonia 1 4:00 TV Top Shop 13:30 Wędrówki Guliwera: Hiszpania - film dokumentalny 14:30 Plansze rysunkowe Billa Cosby'ego 15:00 TV Top Shop 17:15 Muzyka 17:30 Auto salon - mag. motoryzacyjny 18:00 Reportaż z planu 18:30 Fachowiec radzi - program popradnikowy 19:00 Legenda północnego wiatru 19:30 Bliżej filmu 20:00 Precz z biedą - komedia, reżyseria G. Righelli 21:50 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczno-rekreacyjny 22:20 Pielęgniarka papy - włoski film erotyczny z 1975 r. Reż. Mario Bianchi 0:20 TV Top Shop